Together
by Wholock87
Summary: Luego de la derrota a manos de Tobias, Ash regresa a Kanto, solo, pues su mejor amigo Brock había decidido ser doctor y a la vez su nueva amiga Dawn se decidido seguir su futuro en el modelaje Pokemon. Sin embargo, pareciera que el destino le tiene un futuro incierto a cada uno, pues a pesar de sus viajes por separados, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar con esta nueva historia, que por cierto será un fic que será escrito en paralelo con mi "Pokémon XY", vengo aquí a aclarar un par de cosas. Como ya saben, una de las ideas originales para el anime era que la historia de Ash termine en Sinnoh para que en la siguiente generación sea otro el protagonista. Bien, este fic es mi versión de lo que pudo haber sido.**

 **Desde ya les digo que la historia arrancara en el momento justo que el anime de "Diamond and Pearl" termina, ósea, con Ash viendo Pueblo Paleta a lo lejos. ¿Y porque no cambiar todo el final desde la liga?, pues hay varias razones para no hacerlo, pero una de ellas es que esta historia transcurre en el mismo mundo que mi fic "Pokémon XY" y "Pokémon Best Wishes". Es más, dentro de esa línea de tiempo, este fic esta cronológicamente primero en la historia pues es la precuela de BW.**

 **Pero descuiden, si ustedes tan solo son personas que quisieron ver cómo pudo haber sido una historia con Ash nuevamente por Kanto acompañado por Dawn, pueden estar tranquilos ya que esta es una historia de esas y no habrá necesidad de leer ni BW ni XY, pero si quisieran leer ambas historias… pues son bienvenidos :'3**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste y comenten que tal les pareció.**

Capítulo 1:

Desde lo más alto del monte, con un verde paisaje lleno de árboles, césped y riachuelos, un azabache de gorra roja miraba su pueblo natal que había dejado desde hace un largo tiempo -que bueno es estar de regreso- dijo el chico, quien traía a un roedor amarillo en su hombro.

-Pueblo Paleta está ahí delante, ¡vamos pikachu!- exclamo el joven.

Ash Ketchum, el chico que hace algunos años había dejado su pueblo natal para empezar su viaje con el objetivo de cumplir su sueño de ser un maestro pokémon, había regresado a su hogar. Ash y pikachu, ambos estaban corriendo hacia el pequeño pueblo.

Había pasado muchas cosas en este último viaje que tuvo el azabache, conoció una nueva región, conoció nuevos amigos y rivales, capturó nuevos pokémon, y dio un paso más en su objetivo en ser maestro pokémon. Pero claro, no todo era color de rosa. Hace unos días que se había separado de su mejor amigo pues este decidió estudiar medicina pokémon, y también de su mejor amiga, por el hecho que obtuvo la oportunidad de avanzar en el mundo de la coordinación gracias a buneary.

El joven entrenador y el roedor habían llegado al pueblo, pasaban las casas, saludaban a las personas que veían -Paleta ha crecido un poco, ¿verdad amigo?- dijo el azabache, obteniendo un "pika" como respuesta.

El chico siguió caminando por el pueblo, en la ruta que lo llevaría hasta su casa. Pero, en otra parte del pueblo, una mujer castaña caminaba con grandes bolsas llenas de víveres -como pesan estas cosas- se decía, mientras las dejaba en el suelo y se ponía a descansar en una banca.

A la señora Delia se le encontraba cansada, ella tan solo tomo aire pues le esperaba todavía un largo camino para llegar a su casa -¿qué?- se dijo, al ver una silueta que reconoció a lo lejos. La mujer castaña se sobo los ojos, pues quería asegurarse que no era una ilusión lo que veía, a ella le brillaron los ojos al confirmar de quien se trataba.

-¡Ash!- exclamo la castaña.

El azabache escucho su nombre, empezó a girar y mirar en los alrededores, grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba -¡mamá!- exclamo Ash, feliz al verla. Ash salió corriendo, en dirección a su madre, al igual que pikachu quien también se dirigió a la señora.

-¡mamá, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe!- dijo Ash, quien abrazaba a su madre.

-yo también te extrañe mucho, Ash- respondió Delia, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se podía sentir un ambiente de fraternidad, las personas que pasaban cerca veían como era que madre e hijo se reencontraban después de mucho, cosa agradable para ellos pues en un pueblo como Paleta, donde muchos jóvenes salen en busca de un sueño, el regreso de ellos era motivo de alegría para todos.

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo el joven.

-ni yo me esperaba que hoy regreses.

-quería que sea una sorpresa- respondió el chico.

La señora dio una sonrisa por la felicidad que en ese momento la inundaba -pikachu, a mí también me da gusto verte- dijo Delia, al ver como el roedor se posaba en su hombro. El azabache desvio un poco la mirada, y vio las bolsas de víveres en el suelo.

-¿esas bolsas son tuyas?

-sí, recién salgo del mercado.

-déjamelas, yo las cargo.

Ash se separó de su madre, acomodo la bolsa que traía en sus manos, para luego coger las bolsas de víveres. Pikachu salto del hombro de la señora, y tomo las bolsas más pequeñas.

-es mucho, ¿qué traes aquí?

-lo de siempre.

-¿y donde esta ?

-limpiando la casa.

-creo que se sorprenderá al verme.

-ya lo creo.

Madre e hijo empezaron a caminar, Ash le contaba sobre su llegada al puerto y cómo fue que hace algunos días se había separado de Brock pues este se regresaba a su ciudad natal -asi que Brock quiere ser doctor pokémon, yo pensaba que sería criador- dijo la mujer.

-su sueño sigue siendo el de ser criador, pero las cosas se dieron de otra forma. Además, le gusta la idea, aun seguirá cuidando de los pokémon pero con más profesionalismo.

-oh bueno, si él está de acuerdo con eso.

-cambiando de tema, ¿el profesor Oak está en su laboratorio?

-sí, pero ya que tocaste el tema del profesor. Él se ira de viaje.

-¿de viaje? ¿a dónde?

-a una región de nombre Unova. Me dijo que si quería le podría acompañar ya que Gary y Tracey estarán ocupados.

-oh, entonces tendrás vacaciones.

-algo asi, pero sabes, él tiene dos boletos extra. Le puedo decir que nos acompañes.

-para ser sincero, no quiero ir.

Esa frase de "no quiero ir" fue algo que dejo a la señora en shock -¿no quieres ir?- pregunto Delia, pues sabía muy bien que Ash era de esos que se embarcaban hacia la aventura de cualquier sitio desconocido. Fue tanto el asombro, que pikachu también quedo helado con esa frase.

-sabes bien que perdí en las semifinales de Sinnoh.

-¡Ash Ketchum!- exclamo la señora en un tono enojado.

-¿qué sucede?

-¡¿acaso estas planeando dejar tus viajes por una derrota?!

-¿que? ¡no!

-¿ah?

-tengo bastante tiempo antes que la liga en Kanto empieza. Sinnoh fue lo más cerca que estuve de ganar, y ahora sé que estoy listo para regresar y triunfar en mi región natal.

-con que era eso. Me diste un gran susto, pensé que dejarías de viajar- dijo la señora, tranquilizándose al igual que pikachu.

-es por eso que me quedare en Kanto, a entrenar lo más que pueda.

-bueno, al menos estarás más tiempo en casa.

-eso tenlo por seguro.

Ambos empezaron a detenerse pues ya veían una casa de madera, de fachada blanca y tejado rojo -¡genial, ya estamos cerca!- exclamo el azabache, al ver la casa en la que había crecido. Un pokémon de color blanco con rosado se encontraba en la puerta de dicha casa, barriendo la entrada -¡oye mr .mime!- exclamo Ash desde lo lejos.

Mr. mime levanto la mirada, se puso feliz al ver al joven llegar. El tipo psíquico dejo la escoba a un lado y empezó a caminar para darle el encuentro a Delia y Ash. Habrá pasado unos diez minutos aproximadamente, el joven Ketchum ya había dejado sus cosas en su habitación, y se estaba preparando para irse al laboratorio de Oak.

-vamos pikachu, nuestros amigos esperan- dijo el azabache quien ya se disponía a irse de su casa.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?

-al laboratorio del profesor, quiero ver a mis pokémon que de seguro ya me extrañan.

-de acuerdo, el almuerzo estará listo en una hora.

-bien, vamos pikachu- dijo Ash, saliendo con el roedor por la puerta principal de la casa.

Ash y pikachu salieron corriendo por las calles del pueblo, ellos estaban que hacían una competencia para saber quién sería el que llegara primero al laboratorio de Oak. La llegada al laboratorio fue algo demasiado rápido, pikachu había llegado primero y Ash por no medirse se golpeó contra la puerta principal del laboratorio.

-eso si me dolió- dijo el azabache, quien estaba tirado en el piso.

-pika pika- respondió el roedor, en un tono de burla y gracia.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió bruscamente -¡¿qué paso?!- exclamo Oak, asustado por el fuerte sonido del golpe -¿Ash?- dijo el hombre, al ver al joven entrenador tirado en el suelo.

-hola, profesor Oak.

-¿pero qué te paso?

-cosas… pero no se preocupe que no es nada grave- respondió Ash, quien se levantaba con dificultad.

-bueno, sí que es una sorpresa verte por aquí.

-es que quería llegar de sorpresa.

-y sí que fue sorpresa, mejor pasa, para poder conversar.

-de acuerdo- respondió Ash, entrando junto con pikachu al laboratorio -el laboratorio sigue igual a como lo deje- dijo el azabache, quien le daba un vistazo al lugar.

-ni tanto, traje nuevos equipos y los instalare en estos días.

-supongo que le ayudara Tracey.

-sí, aunque últimamente se la pasa con Misty en ciudad Celeste.

-¿eh?

-olvida eso último.

-bueno… ¿y Gary?

-también anda ocupado. Resulta que la federación lo quiere para que sea líder de ciudad Verde.

-¡¿Gary será el nuevo líder?!

-aún no se sabe. La idea le gusta pero está viendo sus horarios, también quiere ser investigador y eso le quita tiempo.

-oh vaya, sí que la tendrá difícil.

-Gary es hábil para esas cosas. Asi que lograra hacerlo bien.

-eso espero. Por cierto, ¿puedo ver a mis pokémon?- pregunto Ash entusiasmado.

-claro, acompáñame.

Ash, pikachu y Oak salieron por una puerta que daba a la finca del laboratorio. Bulbasaur, uno de los pokémon más leales de Ash, percibió la llegada de su entrenador. El tipo planta se acercó a Ash, y pikachu se le acerco feliz, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-oye amigo, llama al resto. Necesitamos estar juntos para lo que les diré.

-creo que mejor les dejo solos.

El tipo planta obedeció las ordenes de Ash, y empezó a absorber la luz solar, para luego expulsar un potente rayo hacia el cielo -eso fue sorprendente- dijo Ash, quien junto con pikachu miraba el cielo siendo adornado con el rayo.

De un momento a otro, un pokémon tras otro empezó a aparecerse de la nada, todos ellos en dirección del azabache -¡esperen!- grito Ash, con la intención de que se detuvieran y no le caigan encima. Pero la reacción fue tarde, pues el azabache termino golpeado, quemado, congelado y electrocutado al mismo tiempo.

-yo también los quiero- dijo el joven, mientras veía starmies.

Ash empezó a levantarse, adolorido por los golpes -¡haber ustedes, salgan de ahí adentro!- exclamo mientras que arrojaba cinco pokéballs a aire. Staraptor, torterra, infernape, buizel y gible salieron de sus respectivas pokéball.

Todos los pokémon del muchacho se encontraban presentes, todos los que capturo en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Ash se sentó en el césped, siendo rodeado por sus pokémon.

-bien muchachos, esto que les diré será algo muy importante- dijo el chico, obteniendo la atención de todos -ya saben lo cerca que estuve en ganar en Sinnoh, pero por desgracia un tipo con legendarios se interpuso en mi camino- continuo, mientras se frustraba al recordar ese día -la liga en Kanto empieza dentro de unos meses, asi que entrenaremos lo más duro posible. Nosotros ganaremos esta liga como a dé lugar, y aplastaremos a todos los rivales que se nos interpongan en nuestro camino.

Todos los pokémon de Ash tuvieron una mirada de determinación en ese momento, todos ellos sintieron los deseos de su entrenador, deseos que ellos también tenían, en especial los más antiguos. El gran grupo de pokémon se lanzó hacia el entrenador, en una señal de que le seguirían por siempre, y que estaría con él a pesar de todo lo que pueda suceder en el futuro.

Pero, mientras que el reencuentro entre Ash y sus pokémon se daba lugar en pueblo Paleta. En un lugar muy lejos de dicho pueblo, más allá de las fronteras de Kanto, específicamente en una región fría del norte, se encontraba una peli azul en uno de los pueblos de aquella fría región.

Las cosas para Dawn habían cambiado hace algunos días, sus planes de ir a Kanto fueron truncados pues tuvo la oportunidad de avanzar en su carrera como coordinadora ya que buneary fue considerada para modelar por una de las mejores diseñadoras de la región. En el pueblo Hojas Gemelas, en una gran casa de madera, una señora se encontraba en la puerta, regando las plantas de la entrada.

-ya es tarde y aun no despierta- dijo la señora, quien estaba acompañada de un pequeño pingüino azul -oye piplup, anda despiértala- continuo la señora.

El pingüino asintió mientras hacia su sonido característico. Piplup entro a la residencia y al poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el dormitorio de la joven. Piplup se subió a la cama y vio a su entrenadora dormir profundamente, con el cabello despeinado y cubierta por las mantas -no, no, cinco minutos más- dijo Dawn quien se cubría aún más con las mantas.

Piplup dio un suspiro, pues ya sabía que la única forma de despertarla le traería problemas -¡oye! ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?!- fue el grito que se escuchó desde el segundo piso de la casa -bien, ya se despertó- dijo Johanna al escuchar el grito.

-¡deja de despertarme de esa forma!- grito la joven, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-piplup- respondió el pingüino, intentando calmar a su entrenadora.

-de acuerdo, ya estoy tranquila- respondió Dawn, cambiando de semblante.

Dawn se levantó, ella traía un camisón rosado que le llegaba hasta los pies. La peli azul miro su reloj de mesa -espero y mamá no se enoje por levantarme tarde- dijo la chica, a la vez que piplup le ponía una cara extraña -¿qué? ¿acaso no puedo disfrutar de lo que me queda de tiempo libre?- pregunto la joven, pero sin lograr que piplup cambiara de expresión -oh vamos, que me levante tarde todos los días no es malo- respondió Dawn con total despreocupación.

Piplup tan solo se limitó a suspirar pues sabía que en esos momentos nada funcionaria para hacerle cambiar de idea a la chica -¿a dónde vas?- pregunto la chica al ver como su amigo se retiraba. El pingüino solo se volteo y puso una expresión de "¿acaso es necesario decírtelo?" luego de eso, tan solo se salió del dormitorio.

-pingüino mal agradecido- dijo la peli azul, mientras se acercaba a las ventanas y las abría.

-¡oye! ¡te quedaste dormida otra vez!- exclamo Johanna desde el jardín.

La joven coordinadora miro hacia el jardín de la entrada de la casa, ahí vio a su madre acompañada por mamoswine y togekiss -buenos días mamá- dijo la chica, saludando alegremente desde la ventana de la casa.

-date un baño y bajas a desayunar, tu desayuno está en la mesa de la cocina.

-de acuerdo- respondió la chica, al mismo tiempo que se volvía a meter a su dormitorio -aunque… si tienen razón, me estoy levantando muy tarde- se dijo la chica, mientras miraba la hora de su reloj.

El tiempo pasó rápido, Dawn ahora vestía con su falda y botas rosadas, y traía su blusa blanca con chaleco negro. La joven ahora se encontraba en la cocina, levanto el plato y la tasa en la que había desayunado -oye piplup, ¿has visto a buneary?- pregunto la chica.

El tipo agua negó con la cabeza mientras hacia su sonido característico -no la eh visto desde que desperté, y ella siempre es de las primeras en levantarme- se dijo la coordinadora, empezándose a preocupar.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron, la madre de Dawn entro con una manguera en la mano y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza -mamá, ¿has visto a buneary?- pregunto la chica.

-no, ¿acaso no durmió ayer en tu habitación?

-sí, pero no está y ni siquiera la vi por algún lado.

-quizás solo se fue a pasear por ahí.

-no estoy segura, esto es raro- dijo Dawn, en un tono de preocupación.

-Dawn, tienes que calmarte, ya aparecerá. Es como tú dices "no hay de qué preocuparse"

-sí, pero a eso también me responden con "es cuando más me preocupo"

-no hagas drama Dawn, solo tranquilízate que ya aparecerá.

-eso espero, la última vez que me paso algo asi tuve que dejar ir a mi ambipom.

-ya, tranquila que no pasara nada malo.

-de acuerdo- respondió la joven, calmándose.

-ah sí, antes de que me olvide, te llego unas cartas de la revista Pokéchic.

-¿qué quieren ahora?

-no sé, quizás sea sobre la sesión de fotos de buneary.

Dawn se fue a la sala de estar, específicamente al comedor principal en donde había varios papeles. La joven encontró la carta que su madre le había indicado -es de Hermione- dijo Dawn, al recordar a esa mujer de cabello negro y gafas rojas.

Dawn abrió la carta que le había enviado la directora de Pokéchic -¡pero que…!- exclamo la peli azul al leer la carta.

-¡¿qué paso?!- pregunto Johanna asustada.

-¡postergaron la sesión de fotos hasta nuevo aviso!

-¿que?

-¡Hermione tiene que hacer un viaje de urgencia, y no podrá dirigir la sesión!

-vaya, eso es…

-¡tengo que avisarle al resto!- dijo Dawn quien salió corriendo de su casa hacia su jardín.

-nunca la vi tan llena de vida antes- se dijo Johanna, mientras veía a su hija correr.

-¡oigan chicos!- grito la coordinadora, llamando la atención de mamoswine, togekiss, cyndaquil y pachirisu.

Los cuatro pokémon dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en el jardín, todos ellos se acercaron a Dawn quien estaba acompañada por piplup a quien se le veía más feliz que de costumbre -¡tengo algo importante que decirles amigos, y es que…!- Dawn se detuvo por un momento, ella se dio cuenta que buneary no estaba.

-¿han visto a buneary?- pregunto Dawn, obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte de los pokémon -esto puede esperar, ¡escuchen, quiero que busquen a buneary, debe estar en cualquier lado!- ordeno la chica, en un tono de preocupación por el pokémon perdido.

Pero, fue en ese momento en que los arbustos empezaron a moverse, llamando la atención de la chica y los pokémon. La pequeña conejita fue la que salió de los arbustos, buneary tenía un muy mal semblante, se le veía triste, cabizbaja y con una expresión de cansancio.

-¡buneary!- exclamo Dawn, quien salió asustada para atender a su pokémon.

Dawn y los demás pokémon se le acercaron, preocupados por el estado de la conejita -¿qué te pasa?- pregunto la joven. Buneary tan solo le miro a los ojos, con una mirada cristalina.

-¿qué te sucedió?- volvió a preguntar la chica, aún más preocupada que antes.

-no es obvio Dawn- dijo la señora Johanna.

-¿qué es obvio?

-hija, buneary está enamorada de pikachu. La separación le está afectando gravemente.

-es eso, ¿buneary?- volvió a preguntar.

Buneary miro a su entrenadora nuevamente a los ojos, ella asintió la cabeza mientras una pequeña lagrima le recorría la mejilla -en ese caso, lo que diré te va a alegrar- dijo Dawn, llamando la atención de buneary y el resto de los pokémon presentes -nos iremos a Kanto para visitar a Ash- exclamo Dawn provocando una mezcla de sentimientos dentro del grupo de pokémon, en su mayoría alegres pues comprendían que volverían a ver a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de viaje.

CONTINUARA

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, tenía planeado poner más pero me hubiera quedado bien largo y creo que les hubiera sido demasiado tedioso leerlo. El siguiente capítulo se intentara subir lo más pronto posible… a menos que sucedan cosas… en fin, si les gusto este primer capítulo, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, también estoy dispuesto a recomendaciones. Nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Se podía sentir la felicidad en una casa de Hojas Gemelas, pues los pokémon de la residencia estaban más que alegres por una noticia que se les había dado recientemente. Una pequeña conejita de color café saltaba de alegría en el interior de la casa, al igual que un pingüino de color azul.

-oigan, ya tranquilos- dijo una peli azul -yo también estoy emocionada por esto, pero también hay que tomarlo con calma- continuo Dawn, intentando controlar a sus pokémon.

-déjales que sigan, están felices.

-bueno, eso sí.

-por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaras a Kanto?

-fácil, tomare un barco.

-sí, eso lo sé, ¿pero sabes exactamente donde vive Ash?

-ah, eso, pues yo…- Dawn se quedó por unos segundos sin habla, intentando pensar y saber que responderle a su madre -no, no lo sé- fue la respuesta de la chica. Esas palabras llamaron la atención de los pokémon de Dawn, provocándole cierta tristeza pues sus esperanzas de reunirse con sus antiguos amigos se desaparecia.

-me imaginaba que dirías algo como eso- dijo la señora.

-pudiera llamar a su casa, pero nuestro teléfono no guarda las llamadas.

-se cómo le harías para llegar hasta Paleta sin ningún problema.

-¿enserio?

-Brock me dejo su número, me dijo que le llamara para cualquier cosa.

-¡genial!- exclamo la joven emocionada -¡por favor, dámelo!- dijo la joven.

-haber, lo guarde por aquí- respondió Johanna, acercándose al videoteléfono.

Johanna se acercó al videoteléfono, específicamente a un cajón que había en la mesa que sostenía al aparato. En su interior habían varios papeles y tarjetas, Johanna busco por unos minutos y saco una pequeña tarjeta -aquí esta- dijo la señora, entregándole la pequeña tarjeta blanca a su hija.

-gracias- dijo Dawn, quien tomo la tarjeta y empezó a marcar el numero escrito en ella.

Los segundos pasaron, la pantalla del videoteléfono estaba con su animación que significaba "llamada en espera", la chica se estaba impacientando por la demora de la llamada -ho… ah, Dawn, que gran sorpresa- dijo un moreno quien se encontraba al otro lado de la pantalla.

-hola Brock, también me da gusto verte- respondió la chica.

-a mí también, y dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿buneary ya se tomó fotos?

-bien, pero…

-¿pero?

-es que postergaron la sesión de fotos, y me quiero ir a Kanto.

-que mal por la sesión de fotos, pero es genial que quieras venir.

-¡claro! además que volvería a estar con ustedes.

-¿acaso ya le dijiste a Ash?

-no- respondió la chica suspirando esa -es otra razón de mi llamada, no se su número ni se cómo llegar hasta Paleta.

-ya veo… si quieres le puedo…

-no quiero que sepa que voy.

-¿eh?

-quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-me gusta esa idea, que de la nada aparezcamos en su casa. Dime Dawn, ¿Cuándo sales?

-eso… quizás mañana.

-hoy en la tarde sale un barco hacia Kanto- dijo Johanna.

-¿estas segura, mamá?- pregunto Dawn.

-sale a las tres de la tarde.

-si sales a esa hora, mañana llegarías a las seis de la mañana, aproximadamente- dijo Brock.

-hoy… ¿puedo irme hoy, mamá?

-claro, es más, si quieres ahora mismo voy al puerto a sacar un boleto.

-¡genial!

-en ese caso Dawn, mañana temprano estaré para recogerte e irnos a Paleta.

-muchas gracias Brock- respondió emocionada.

-entonces, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana Brock- dijo Dawn, cortando la llamada -¡bien, hoy mismo partiremos hacia Kanto!- grito de emoción la peli azul, contagiándole la alegría a sus compañeros, con excepción de mamoswine quien se encontraba recostado.

-asi que sorpresa, ¿eh?- dijo Johanna.

-es que no quiero que se entere de nada. Que tiene de malo.

-nada- dijo la señora quien cogía su cartera -iré al puerto a comprar el boleto, vuelvo al rato.

-si mamá.

La señora abrió la puerta, umbreon y glameow se dieron cuenta de eso, asi que optaron por seguirla y hacerle compañía. Dawn corrió hacia su dormitorio, acompañada de piplup y buneary -haber, que cosa alisto- dijo mientras abría el ropero.

Por otro lado, o mejor dicho, en una región del sur, específicamente en pueblo Paleta. Ash se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, este estaba con todos sus pokémon, viéndolos y pasando el rato con ellos.

-todos ellos están felices de tenerte, les gusta cuando un nuevo pokémon aparece.

-si lo sé, y estarán más felices cuando charizard regrese.

-ya me comunique con Liza, mañana debería llegar charizard.

-bien, pues quiero a todos aquí.

-sabes, podrías ir a otra región antes de regresar a Kanto. En dos días me iré a Unova con tu madre, te podríamos llevar y podrías participar en su liga.

-no, ya tome mi decisión. Me quedare en Kanto y ganare la liga.

-creo que no podre quitarte la idea de la cabeza, asi que te deseo suerte.

-gracias profesor.

-te dejo a solas, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Oak, retirándose.

Ash estuvo rodeado con sus pokémon, este les miro a cada uno -mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, hoy quiero descansar del viaje- les dijo el chico. Habrá pasado aproximadamente dos horas, y en la residencia Ketchum, el azabache se encontraba almorzando con su madre. Ash y Delia se encontraban sentados en la mesa, mientras que pikachu estaba en el piso con un plato de comida pokémon.

-asi que hiciste todo eso en Sinnoh.

-sí, fue divertido, aunque haya hace frio… y el norte de esa región es de clima muy helado.

-debe de ser, Sinnoh es una región que está cerca al círculo ártico.

-eso lo debe explicar todo.

-bueno, sabes algo, pensé que el día que regresarías, llegarías con tu amigo Brock, o con tu amiga la del pelo azul.

-¿Dawn?

-sí, ella.

-Brock se fue a ver a su familia, además que tiene que ver ese asunto para ser doctor pokémon. Dawn se quedó porque su buneary tiene una sesión de fotos.

-oh ya veo, pobre de ellos. Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu amiga, y ver qué cosas nuevas me decía Brock.

-ya la conocerás algún día.

Ash se levantó y cogió el plato de comida gracias- dijo el chico quien metía los trastes en el lavadero, para luego empezar a lavarlos -bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo la señora.

-¿a dónde?

-sacar permisos y documentos para mi viaje a Unova.

-oh, ya veo.

Delia dejo su plato en la mesa -lo lavas por mí- dijo la señora quien se retiraba al baño. Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador, con su plato de comida vacío -¿quieres más?- pregunto el azabache, obteniendo respuesta afirmativa por parte del roedor.

-espera que termine con esto- dijo el chico.

La señora salió del baño, cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta -vengo en la noche, tengo varios trámites que hacer- dijo la señora.

-de acuerdo.

Delia salió de la casa y Ash se quedó en la cocina, terminando de lavar los trastes -haber, creo que Brock me dejo un poco de comida- dijo el chico, quien se fue a su dormitorio a buscar más comida para pikachu.

Ash y pikachu se encontraban en el dormitorio del azabache, este buscaba entre sus cosas la lata de comida que el moreno le había entregado -creo que tengo que ser más ordenado- dijo el muchacho, quien no encontraba la comida.

Pikachu, quien se empezaba a impacientar, miraba con una cara de fastidio a su entrenador -aquí la tengo- dijo el chico, quien sacabala comida de su mochila, pero, fue en ese momento que una foto se cayó de sus cosas.

-pika pika- dijo el roedor, alcanzándole la foto al chico.

-¿y esto?- pregunto Ash, recibiendo la fotografía -oh, era esto- respondió.

En aquella foto, se encontraba Ash, Brock y Dawn, los tres juntos. Pikachu se encontraba en el hombro del chico, pero, lo curioso de esa foto era que en la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba piplup, asustado por algo.

Ash miro la foto, se le notaba felicidad en el rostro -me pregunto, que estarán haciendo en este momento- se dijo, mientras colocaba esa foto en la pared, junto a otras dos donde se encontraba con sus amigos en Hoenn, Johto, Kanto y el archipiélago Naranja.

Mientras que Ash pensaba en sus amigos, especialmente en la peli azul, en el puerto que está en las afueras de Hojas Gemelas, Dawn se despedía de su madre.

-estas llevando todo, ¿verdad?

-si mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte- respondió la chica, quien traía a piplup en su cabeza.

-ahí es cuando más me preocupo- respondió la señora.

El barco dio el sonido de alarma, dando a entender que estaba a punto de partir -creo que ya me voy- dijo Dawn, quien miraba a las personas abordar el barco.

La señora abrazo a su hija -te va a ir bien, y hagas lo que hagas allá, estaré de acuerdo en lo que decidas- dijo la señora.

-¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

-nada, cosas mías.

El barco dio la última señal de alarma, llamando a sus pasajeros -mejor me voy antes de que me deje- dijo la chica, separándose de su madre -ten buen viaje- dijo Johanna, viendo a su hija alejarse.

-descuida, lo tendré.

La peli azul llegó a la entrada del barco, ella entrego el boleto e ingreso en el interior. Dawn y piplup llegaron a cubierta, y se asomaron por la borda -¡adiós mamá, te llamare mañana cuando llegue!- exclamo la chica.

-descuida, sé que lo harás.

El barco empezó a moverse, y Dawn con piplup miraban como se alejaban de la orilla -que te parece, si vamos a ver nuestro dormitorio- dijo la chica, obteniendo repuesta positiva del pingüino.

Dawn caminaba por los pasillos del barco, y a su lado, piplup le seguía el paso. La chica traía su boleto en su mano, ella veía el número y buscaba su habitación correspondiente -es aquí- dijo la joven, quien con una llave abría su dormitorio.

-vaya, es grande el lugar- se dijo, mientras colocaba su mochila en la cama -incluso tiene un videoteléfono, al rato llamo a Brock.

Dawn se recostó en la cama, ella acomodo su mochila a modo de almohada, no sin antes sacar todas sus pokéball. Ella miro al techo, pensativa me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo Ash?- fue lo que se dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos para poder pensar un poco mejor.

Y asi se fue como el día se terminó, Dawn se había puesto a descansar y al despertarse llamo a Brock para decirle que llegaría al puerto de ciudad Carmín, mientras que en Paleta, Ash se encontraba cenando en su casa.

-asi que mañana empiezas a entrenar.

-sí, aunque quizás y viajo por todo Kanto para recordar viejos tiempos.

-me parece bien, y espero no pierdas esta vez.

-mamá- dijo el chico, con una mezcla de confusión, enojo y miedo.

-¿qué?

-no me asustes de esa forma, esta vez voy a ganar.

-y lo horas. Tan solo no te excedas entrenando.

-de acuerdo.

Pikachu, quien estaba acompañando en la comida y había escuchado la conversación de Ash con su madre, ya se estaba imaginando que desde mañana tendría un entrenamiento demasiado duro, que quizás y no se compare con los anteriores que tuvo durante todos sus viajes.

Llego el siguiente día, era de madrugada y Dawn ya estaba levantada -hace frio, aunque el clima es un poco más cálido que al de Sinnoh- dijo Dawn, quien se encontraba en la cubierta con piplup. Había un poco de neblina, aun no amanecía y a lo lejos se veían las luces del puerto.

-creo que ya vamos a llegar, oye piplup, despierta- dijo la chica, quien sacudía al pingüino al que tenía en su regazo.

Piplup empezó a despertarse, el pingüino le quedo mirando, pues hace varios minutos que ella le despertó para estar en la borda, y este tan solo quería seguir durmiendo -vamos piplup, ya estamos en Kanto. Pronto estaremos en tierra y nos encontraremos con Brock- esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar al pingüino, ya que tener a Brock cerca era el sinónimo d muy buena comida.

El barco proveniente de Sinnoh toco el puerto, todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar, entre ellos se encontraba Dawn quien tenía a piplup caminando a su lado -me pregunto, ¿dónde estará Brock?- dijo la chica, mirando a sus alrededores.

-¡oye, Dawn!- grito un chico.

La joven escucho su nombre, ella volteo y miro a alguien quien traía un farol -¡Brock!- exclamo Dawn, feliz al reconocer a su amigo. Piplup se alegró al ver al criador, este salió corriendo directo al chico para saludarlo -oye, espera- dijo Dawn, corriendo detrás del pokémon.

Piplup llego con Brock, al pingüino se le veía feliz por volverlo a ver -a mí también me da gusto verte piplup- dijo Brock, acariciando al pokémon.

-¡Brock, que alegría!- exclamo Dawn, al reencontrarse con el moreno.

-a mí también me alegra verte Dawn, te ves entusiasmada.

-¡y como no estarlo! te vuelvo a ver luego de días, y pronto estaremos juntos los tres.

-a Ash le gustara volver a verte.

-¡pues claro! si yo también estoy ansiosa de verlo.

-sí, pero mejor vayamos a descansar un poco, ayer llegue en la noche en el magneto tren. A parte que de seguro estarás cansada.

-bueno, eso sí. Además que no podremos avanzar mucho estando a oscuras.

-con eso me quieres decir, ¿qué quieres ir caminando hacia Paleta?

-¡si! ¡quiero conocer todo Kanto!

-si asi lo quieres…

-¡genial!

-pero primero vayamos a descansar, pedí dos habitaciones en el centro pokémon. Asi estarás más cómoda.

-de acuerdo.

La madrugada en Kanto era fría, en especial la ciudad carmín pues la brisa marina daba un cierto aire a las personas que la visitaban, pero claro, el frio no era tanto como en Sinnoh. Empezó a amanecer en Kanto, en ciudad Carmín, Dawn se encontraba durmiendo en su dormitorio, al igual que Brock en el suyo.

En otra parte de Kanto, Ash ya se había despertado. El chico no se encontraba en su casa, él estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, entusiasmado pues un viejo amigo estaba por llegar.

-porque se demora tanto- dijo Ash, viendo un reloj.

Pikachu estaba al lado del azabache, el roedor estaba igual de emocionado que su entrenador. En la finca del profesor Oak, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Los pokémon descansaban al igual que Oak, quien se encontraba en su dormitorio descansando. Un rugido se escuchó en la lejanía -¡ya viene!- exclamo el azabache.

Ash miro el horizonte, vio como una silueta parecida a la de un dragón se acercaba con mucha velocidad -¡amigo!- exclamaba Ash de felicidad al reconocer al pokémon. Charizard se acercaba más y más rápido, Ash y pikachu se encontraban saltando de alegría por reencontrarse con uno de los más leales amigos que tenían. Pero algo le llamo la atención al roedor, haciendo que este se alejase de Ash.

-¡charizard, que feliz el volver a verte!- decía Ash, abriendo los brazos en señal de abrazarlo.

Una llamarada cayó sobre el azabache, charizard estaba descendiendo y quemando a Ash en el proceso. El tipo fuego se encontraba feliz de volver a ver a su entrenador después de un largo tiempo.

-yo también te quiero- respondió Ash, tirado y quemado en el suelo.

Pikachu se acercó con alegría, este se subió al hombro de charizard -pika pika- fue lo que dijo el roedor, feliz de tener nuevamente a su compañero de aventuras a su lado.

Ese mismo día fue que el entrenamiento empezó, Ash y todos sus pokémon, por fin reunidos, empezaron a entrenar duramente para la liga de Kanto. El entrenamiento era en la finca del profesor, pues era el único lugar en donde Ash tendría control sobre todos sus pokémon. Y mientras que Ash entrenaba en Paleta, Dawn y Brock viajaban desde Carmín hasta el pueblo natal del azabache.

Pasaron unos cinco días, y era aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, recién había amanecido y Ash se encontraba en su dormitorio, descansando pues el día anterior se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche entrenando. A su lado se encontraba pikachu, igual agotado por el entrenamiento.

-¡ese es pueblo Paleta!- exclamo Dawn.

-sí, el pueblo donde Ash se crio.

-¡tiene un parecido con Hojas Gemelas!

Dawn y Brock estaban en un pequeño monte, viendo el pueblo donde nació el azabache. El día anterior habían avanzado un gran tramo antes de llegar a Paleta, y fue idea de Dawn despertarse bien temprano para seguir y llegar cuando amaneciera en la región.

A piplup se le veía feliz, el pingüino ya no aguantaba con volver a encontrarse con su amigo pikachu, estaba desesperado por querer verlo -ya tranquilo piplup, en poco tiempo lo veras de nuevo- dijo Dawn, tranquilizando al pokémon.

-vamos Dawn, vayamos a sorprender a Ash.

En el pueblo, los habitantes ya se encontraban en las calles, paseando a iniciando las labores del día. Dawn y Brock se encontraban en sus calles, había pocas casas y la tranquilidad del pueblo le daba a Dawn serenidad, ya que el aire era uno muy parecido al de Hojas Gemelas.

-esa es la casa de Ash- dijo Brock, señalando una casa de madera de fachada blanca y tejado rojo.

-qué bonita- respondió Dawn.

La peli azul y el pingüino salieron corriendo directo a dicha casa. Dawn empezó a llamar por la puerta durante unos segundos -no responden, ¿habrán salido?- se dijo la chica.

-es muy temprano, aunque…

-¿aunque?

-ellos tienen un mr. mime que es por asi decirlo el que ayuda en la casa. Él nos debería abrir la puerta, y es raro que no lo haga.

-quizás y el mr. mime se quedó dormido.

-lo dudo.

-en ese caso, creo que será mejor entrar para comprobar si no pasa nada malo.

-¡espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Brock, al ver a Dawn y piplup irse a una esquina de la casa.

-sal togekiss- dijo Dawn, sacando al pokémon volador de su pokéball -es obvio que las ventanas del primer piso estén cerradas, asi que iré al segundo piso de frente- continuo la chica, quien era elevada por togekiss hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-¡oye, te vas a meter en problemas!

-no te preocupes Brock.

-¡es cuando más lo hago!

A Dawn no le importo las palabras del chico, ella abrió las ventanas de la casa -entra tu primero piplup- dijo la peli azul. El pingüino ya se encontraba en el interior de la casa, el vio como Dawn también irrumpía en la residencia Ketchum.

-fue fácil- dijo la joven, al mismo tiempo que guardaba a su togekiss.

Dawn miro a su alrededor, ella vio que se encontraba en una habitación simple, habían algunos muebles, y un escritorio pegado a una pared -¿y esto?- se dijo, al ver en el escritorio algunas fotos, con uno que otro trofeo acompañando -¿qué?- la joven miro más de cerca las fotos, en todas ellas se encontraban Ash, siendo acompañado por Brock y alguna chica diferente.

Fue en ese momento que Dawn comprendió en donde se encontraba -piplup, no le despiertes- dijo Dawn, en un tono bajo al ver que el pingüino movía a un roedor amarillo. Los movimientos que piplup hacía, fueron lo suficiente para hacer despertar a pikachu -pikapi…- fue lo que dijo, mientras a duras penas se levantaba.

Grande fue la sorpresa de pikachu al ver a quienes tenía delante. El roedor y el pingüino, ambos saltaron de felicidad al volver a reencontrarse, para que luego pikachu saltara hacia Dawn -yo también te extrañe mucho, pikachu- dijo la coordinadora, mientras abrazaba al tipo eléctrico.

Dawn miro hacia una litera de mediana altura que se encontraba en el lugar, ella su acerco y vio a la persona a la que tanto extrañaba -Ash…- se dijo la chica -porque está durmiendo con su ropa de viaje- se preguntó, al ver que el chico seguía usando su chaleco negro y camisa blanca. Ash se había dormido sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, su gorra roja se encontraba a un lado de este.

-uhm, creo que le hare algo- dijo la chica, en un tono burlón -oye pikachu, Brock está afuera. Llévame hasta la puerta para abrirle- el roedor no lo dudo, y guio a Dawn hacia la puerta principal.

-fue fácil, incluso termine en el dormitorio de Ash- dijo la chica, quien abría la puerta principal de la casa.

-si te fue tan fácil, quiere decir que Ash está solo en casa. De seguro Delia y mr. mime se fueron de viaje.

-lo que si me sorprendió es que Ash tenga el sueño muy pesado, que yo recuerde, él no era asi.

-conociéndolo, quizás y estuvo entrenando hasta muy tarde.

-por eso es que tengo algo en mente.

-¿eh?

Ash se estaba levantando de su largo sueño -¿qué?- se preguntó el chico, al verse que estaba dentro de una tienda de acampar -¿pero qué sucedió?- fue lo que dijo, al verse inundado en confusión.

El chico se miró el cuerpo, traía su ropa de dormir puesta -¡¿pero qué?!- Ash se encontraba en todo su asombro, pues tenía a una peli azul durmiendo a su lado. Eso no era todo, pues la joven se encontraba recostada en el pecho de este.

-hola Ash- dijo Dawn, quien se encontraba con su ropa de dormir y que se acomodaba para abrazar al chico.

-¡¿Dawn?! ¿pero… pero…? se supone que…

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto inocentemente la chica.

-¡se supone que te habías quedado en Sinnoh! ¡y yo me había regresado a Kanto! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

-ay tontito- respondió Dawn, abrazándolo aún más -creo que perder la liga te afecto, nunca nos hemos separado.

-un sueño- dijo Ash, mas confundido que antes.

-espero que recuerdes lo que paso ayer- respondió la joven, en un tono muy cálido.

-¡¿qué paso ayer?!- exclamo asustado el azabache.

-bueno…- empezó a decir Dawn, algo sonrojada -estábamos de la mano caminando, abrazados, me dijiste cosas lindad y pues…- ahí fue que el sonrojo de la chica se aumentó considerablemente.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamo Ash, mas asustado que nunca en toda su vida.

-ya sabes… incluso me dijiste que te harías responsable si me pasaba algo.

Las palabras que la chica decía, era algo que Ash podía entender. Quizás el joven era distraído, pero de idiota no tenía nada, y sabía a la perfección lo que la chica intentaba decirle.

-Dawn- dijo Ash, tembloroso de la respuesta que podría darle -exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que paso anoche?- pregunto el joven.

-bueno…- dijo la chica, quien se notaba avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que traía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ash quedo helado pues comprendió exactamente lo que Dawn dio a entender. El chico se encontraba asustado pues no sabía cómo es que debería afrontar todo lo sucedido. Hasta ese momento, las cosas iban tensas, pero, Dawn se le notaba algo extraña. Desde un inicio que Dawn le daba gracia todo, ella se estaba aguantando las risas, pero la cara que el azabache puso fue lo que provoco que ella empezara con las carcajadas.

-¡no te burles! ¡esto es serio!- exclamo el azabache.

-es que ya no aguanto más- respondió Dawn entre risas.

-ya fue suficiente- dijo un chico, entrando en la tienda -le vas a provocar un paro si sigues con eso.

-¡Brock!

-hola Ash, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos separamos.

En la tienda entraron pikachu y piplup, el pingüino se acercó al azabache, feliz de verlo -¿acaso?- en ese momento, el chico se encontraba más confundido que antes.

-estabas tan dormido, que entro Brock y yo decidimos jugarte una broma.

-sí, y lo tengo todo registrado- respondió el chico, quien sacaba una cámara oculta de las cosas que se encontraban en la tienda.

-¡eso quiere decir que…!

El azabache se encontraba temblando, era tanta la confusión por toda la información que le llegaba de golpe -tranquilo Ash, no ha pasado nada, solo fue una broma mía y de Brock- dijo Dawn, empezando a calmar un poco al chico -me da gusto volver a verte- continuó, dándole un abrazo a Ash.

-a mí también me da gusto- respondió Ash, devolviendo el abrazo y ya completamente calmado -oye, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte- dijo Brock.

-a mí también, amigo.

Dawn y Ash se separaron del abrazo, piplup se le acercó al muchacho -piplup, cuanto tiempo- dijo Ash, feliz de ver al pingüino.

-mejor te dejamos, para que te cambies de ropa aunque sea- dijo la joven, quien salía de la tienda.

Ash se miró, se levantó las sabanas y vio que aún estaba con su pantalón de viaje -bueno, creo que tomare una ducha- dijo el azabache, levantándose y saliendo de la tienda -si ustedes quieren, pueden bañarse en el baño que hay en el pasadizo- continuo Ash, abriendo la puerta y señalando el lugar.

-¿y tú?- pregunto Dawn.

-yo puedo bañarme en el baño que tiene mi mamá en su dormitorio, como está de viaje no veo ningún inconveniente.

-oh bueno.

-entonces, mientras ustedes dos se bañan yo preparare el desayuno. Podremos hablar más tranquilos en la mesa.

-de acuerdo.

En la cocina de la casa, se podía oler la comida siendo preparada. En el lugar se encontraba Brock, cocinando y siendo ayudado por piplup, mientras que pikachu se encontraba en el sofá, siendo abrazado melosamente por buneary.

-que bien huele- dijo Dawn, llegando a la cocina.

-muy pronto estará listo, asi que siéntate.

Dawn cogió la silla de la mesa, y se sentó a esperar su desayuno. Ella volteo la mirada, y vio la escena de buneary y pikachu juntos -se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo la peli azul, quien traía el cabello completamente suelto y sin su gorra.

-oye pikachu, se ve que estas en buena compañía- dijo Ash, quien llegaba a la habitación, con el cabello despeinado y sin su gorra. Ash se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó al frente de Dawn.

-bien, aquí tienen el desayuno- dijo Brock, pasándole a ambos un plato de comida, junto a un vaso con jugo.

-¡muchas gracias!- dijo Ash, recibiendo el plato con comida.

-se ve delicioso- contesto Dawn.

-sé que les gustara- respondió el moreno, mientras se sentaba a desayunar con el dúo.

El trio estaba nuevamente junto, ellos conversaron de todo, lo que hicieron esos días que se habían separado, y sobre cómo es que cada uno se sentía al respecto -asi que suspendieron la sesión de fotos- dijo Ash.

-sí, pero luego que ustedes se fueron me di cuenta que eso era algo que no quería. Tan solo acepte para hacer que mamá estuviera orgullosa, ya desde hace un tiempo que estaba pensando en algo para librarme de esa sesión y venirme para acá.

-¿enserio?- preguntaron los chicos, sorprendidos por la respuesta.

-si, además que quiero participar en el gran festival de Kanto.

-¡oye! ¡esa es buena idea!- contesto Ash.

-sí, empieza en unos meses, y unos días antes que la liga de inicio.

-¡genial, yo planeo participar en la liga!

-¡entonces viajemos de nuevo, juntos los tres como antes! ¡yo consigo listones y tu consigues las medallas!

-bueno… en realidad ya tengo las medallas de mi primer viaje, asi que eso me basta para estar dentro.

-y yo nada más les acompañare hasta ciudad Plateada, aún tengo tramites que hacer por eso de ser doctor.

-oh, ya veo- dijo Dawn, cabizbaja y un poco triste.

-pero que tenga las medallas, no quiere decir que no pueda viajar de nuevo.

Las palabras de Ash, hicieron que Dawn vuelva a sonreír -¡lo dices enserio!- dijo la chica.

-claro, estuve planeando también viajar nuevamente por la región. Asi que cuenta conmigo.

-seremos los tres nuevamente, pero solo hasta ciudad Plateada que es en donde me separare de ustedes.

-está bien, aprovechare todo ese tiempo antes de separarnos- dijo Dawn.

-descuida, que siempre me podrán llamar al gimnasio. Cosa que alguien se le olvido hacer- dijo Brock, mirando a Ash en el proceso.

-lo siento, se me olvido el numero- respondió el chico, disculpándose.

-eso ya no importa. Ya te lo daré luego.

-cambiando de tema, ¿dónde es el concurso más cercano?

-según leí el otro día, en ciudad Plateada se celebrara uno.

-¡¿cuando?!- pregunto Dawn.

-en una semana.

-en ese caso, salgamos lo más pronto posible, ¿Qué les parece mañana?- sugirió Ash.

-me parece bien, de paso conozco más la ruta. Desde que vine tan solo di una mirada rápida por las ciudades para llegar lo más rápido.

-entonces está decidido, mañana en la mañana partiremos.

Y con esas palabras que Ash dijo, Dawn y Brock asintieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Pikachu y piplup escucharon la noticia, eso les alegro pues un nuevo viaje les esperaba.

CONTINUARA

 **A que les dije que si juntaba esto con el capítulo anterior, seria endemoniadamente largo. Pero bueno, el cap se termina hasta aquí y los siguientes caps de la historia, creo que ya se imaginaran que tono tomara.**

 **Muy bien, antes de retirarme tengo que hacer una aclaración. En mi perfil tengo fics llamados "Pokémon Black and White" y "Pokémon XY" que son historias basadas en las premisas _"que pasaría si la historia netamente del juego BW hubiera sido fielmente adaptado para el anime"_ y _"si XY hubiera sido más leal al juego, poniendo al team flare de por medio como principal antagonista"_ en la que ambos el protagonista es Ash y compañía. **

**Había dicho que este fic estaría delante de BW y XY pero aquí es en donde tengo que aclarar las cosas, tengo un fic llamado "Pokémon Best Wishes" cuya historia es similar a mi primer BW y que trata sobre que Black (protagonista de los juegos BW) es el protagonista de la historia, ósea, ahí parto sobre la premisa de _"Ash cumplió su sueño, es hora de que otro sea quien tome el protagonismo"_ y aquí es en donde entra esta historia, ya que "Together" es la precuela de esa historia y no la de mi primer BW, es más, ese está marcado como "versión anime" pues está basado más en el anime. **

**También tengo un nuevo XY cuyos protagonistas están más a los del juego, y se desarrolla en el mismo mundo de ese nuevo BW y este fic. Como dije antes, NO ES NECESARIO LEER NI BW NI XY PUES, A PESAR DE ESTAR EN EL MISMO MUNDO, OCURRE EN MOMENTOS COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES.**

 **Y con esto me paso a despedir, comenten que tal les pareció y que esperan de los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
